Jelly Beans
Jelly Beans is an item added in the Egg Hunt update. When used, it spreads jelly beans of varying colors in the direction the player is facing, with each color representing a different boost. They will turn into jelly bean tokens when landing on the flowers, making them collectable. Collecting the tokens will grant a variety of buffs depending on the color for a minute. If multiple people are around, a different person picking up the tokens will give both the owner and the collector the token's buffs, as well as the Jelly Bean Sharing Bonus to the owner. The item itself has a cooldown of 40 seconds. The player can only hold a maximum of 50 at a time. The player will need to use at least one in order to get any more, unless they are obtained from quests. ''Note: It can be activated anywhere, though it is recommended to be in a field. However, if the beans do not land on a field or land on the Ant Challenge Field, no tokens will be spawned.'' Types and Effects You can only stack these effects up to 3 times. These are the different types of Jelly Beans: * Red Jelly Bean Tokens give 1.25x Red Pollen (Very Common). * Maroon Jelly Bean Tokens give 1.5x Red Pollen (Rare). * Blue Jelly Bean Tokens give 1.25x Blue Pollen (Very Common). * Navy Jelly Bean Tokens give 1.5x Blue Pollen (Rare). * White Jelly Bean Tokens give 1.25x White Pollen (Very Common). * Slate Jelly Bean Tokens give 1.5x White Pollen (Rare). * Pink Jelly Bean Tokens give 1.5x Pollen From Bees. (Common). * Green Jelly Bean Tokens give +5% Critical Chance. (Common). * Black Jelly Bean Tokens give 1.5x Bomb Pollen (Common). * Brown Jelly Bean Tokens give 1.15x Pollen (Common). * Yellow Jelly Bean Tokens give +5% Instant Conversion (Rare). * Teal Jelly Bean Tokens give 1.5x Pollen From Tools (Rare). * Periwinkle Jelly Bean Tokens give 2x Pollen (Rare). * Merigold Jelly Bean Tokens give +25% Instant Conversion (Rare). * Spoiled Jelly Bean Tokens give x0.25 Bee Movespeed (Very Rare). * Jelly Bean Sharing Bonus gives 1.25x Conversion Rate, +10% White Pollen, +10% Red Pollen, +10% Blue Pollen, and +1% Critical Chance (To get this bonus, you must let another person take a dropped Jelly Bean that you used). Ways To Obtain *As a reward from the Ant Challenge. *As a reward from Memory Matches. * Completing/obtaining certain quests. * Going into the Blue Maze next to the Ticket Tent. Take the path to the right and you will find a token. * Near the Ant Gate entrance where Sun Bear used to be (3 Jelly Beans) (Currently unobtainable). * Buying packs from the Robux Shop. * Donating items to the Wind Shrine. * Opening the Colorful Present(unobtainable). * Through a Cub Buddy gift (rare). * Certain codes. ** "500mil" (Gives 5 Jelly Beans) (Valid). ** "Discord100k" (Gives 3 Jelly Beans) (Valid). ** "BeesBuzz123" (Gives 3 Jelly Beans) (Valid). ** "Tornado" (Gives 3 Jelly Beans) (Valid). Gallery Screen Shot 2019-04-23 at 9.58.09 PM.png|Jelly Beans in the inventory. SpreadJellyBeans.gif|A player using Jelly Beans. EBF07EB5-EFF2-46C6-9B79-C35CFA5714BA.png|Jelly Beans in an Ant Challenge reward. Screen Shot 2019-04-23 at 10.05.26 PM.png|Two different types of Jelly Bean tokens on a field. 49B1D81F-4021-429C-8E1F-F8AA75DA1B56.jpeg|Red Jelly Bean buff. RobloxScreenShot20190627_164611970.png|Maroon Jelly Bean buff. 100FFA81-3D95-4A97-A998-92324A2CA5D1.png|Blue Jelly Bean buff. RobloxScreenShot20190627_164430276.png|Navy Jelly Bean buff. 4B7D0C18-BEAE-4265-85F8-22EC34AB6018.jpeg|White Jelly Bean buff. 06B9EB91-EA55-4158-8682-2B1A69104DB0.jpeg|Slate Jelly Bean buff. 42DAB7C3-D386-4615-AE0E-B03976544E29.jpeg|Pink Jelly Bean buff. RobloxScreenShot20190627_164258998.png|Green Jelly Bean buff. RobloxScreenShot20190627_165737307.png|Black Jelly Bean buff. AA6D5C4C-DE6E-403C-8446-4A5048AD1BD7.jpeg|Brown Jelly Bean buff. 397EE734-B72C-433F-86DA-89356783A32D.jpeg|Yellow Jelly Bean buff. CCE986E0-6844-42FF-BAE8-EFB40CD74710.jpeg|Teal Jelly Bean buff. 416DCAA1-A82E-46A3-9C68-7381BF338A50.jpeg|Periwinkle Jelly Bean buff. RobloxScreenShot20190627_164120375.png|Merigold Jelly Bean buff. spoiledjelly.png|Spoiled Jelly Bean debuff. RobloxScreenShot20190627_171704369.png|Jelly Bean Sharing buff. RobloxScreenShot20190809_190816723.png|6 different types of jelly bean tokens in a field. Trivia * When picking up a jelly bean item token (the consumable), it will say "You found a Jelly Beans!" instead of "You found Jelly Beans!", this is counted as an error. * The hearts in the Jelly Bean Sharing Bonus buff is similar to the heart of the baby love ability token, but they are not blushing. * Rarer jelly beans have sparkles when being thrown into a field, and the token will emit a sparkle effect. Category:Consumables Category:Items